Storks In Leather
by Beautiful Ttal
Summary: YES I AM WORKING ON IT! Harry lures Draco with leather, and now their childeren are on the way. What shall happen along the way as Draco and Harry grow closer or father apart. I know it sounds bad but it is funny!
1. Storks In Leather

**_Author's Note_**

**_I hope you all enjoy my frist one shot (or fanfiction ever!). Please comment either good or bad, just so I know how it was. _**

**_I dont not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy (thought I am claming to be married to both )_**

**_J.K owns them and all their Yaoi sexyness!_**

**_And be forwarned this is Yaoi, so if you do not like Harry loving Draco and Draco loving Harry, please do not read. Domo! (thank you)_**

**Draco kissed Harry lightly on lips. His taste was intoxicating. Nothing was better, and Draco knew the best of everything in life. Being raised with plenty of money, had lend him to a life pampering. Looking now into the deep green eyes of his lover, **_**if you could even call him that**_**, he knew he would do everything in his power to make sure that Harry learned just how lucky he was to be in a Malfoy's heart. **

**"Come on, Harry, it wont be that bad." Draco whispered into his boyfriend's ear. School was starting the week after next, and Draco thought that Harry was in need of a new **_**slytherin**_** wardrobe. Harry's rags left over from his evil cousin Dudley were not cutting it for Draco's partner. Harry must always be dressed in the best of the best, and he was going to see to it. **

**"But, Dragon, they're leather!" Harry looked into the full size dressing room mirror. He kept turning around to look how the black leather clung to his nice round ass. "You really don't want every boy and girl at school to think I am on the open market, do you?" Harry asked with a pleading in his green eyes. **

**"Humph" Draco thought. **_**Maybe Harry has a point. I really don't want other people looking at him, let alone having dirty dreams about him. But his ass looks sooo very good in those pants, so very good…**_

**"Dragon? Dragon? Draco!!!" Harry looked back at Draco whose gray eyes were lusted over. He slowly walked over to his dragon, as if not to disturb him from his daydream. "Dragon" Harry moaned into Draco's ear as he moved down to nibble at his soft spot right behind his ear. Draco's eyes opened wide, as he moaned at the feelings going on in his body. His groin was getting hot and his pants were becoming tighter by the second. "So you really do like my butt in these pants, Dragon?" Harry licked the outer shell of his ear. **

**"Ugg" Draco moaned, trying to put his thoughts into one sentence. "Ass so sweet… Must get out of those pants…" **

**Harry laughed, deep and sexual. "Does my Dragon want me out of these pants right now?" Harry moved his hands over Draco's as he slowly led them to the clasp in the leather pants. Draco's eyes widened as he realized what was being implied. His pale milky white face slowly turned a pinkish color.**

**"No… not here… must stop… so tempting!" Draco managed to get out. He realized happening to him, was also happening in Harry's southern regions. **

**"**_**Are you sure Dragon?"**_** Harry hissed, switching over to ****Parsletongue****, knowing it drove Draco wild. Draco nodded very slowly, as if he was fighting a battle inside on weather to take Harry up on his offer. "OK than." Harry said removing his and Draco's hands and headed back for the dressing room. "I guess Dragon, you have agreed with me on not getting the leather pants?" Draco nodded once more as he watched his boyfriend bum slowly sway as he went back into the little room to try on some of the jeans. **

**About an hour later, Harry and Draco walked out of the clothing store, hand in hand. Both of the boys carried a large shopping bag in each hand. They had decided to go get lunch and than Draco would see Harry off as he flooed back to the Black Mansion. **

"**Babi?" Draco looked at Harry. His eyes looked tried. Draco knew that the death of the Dark Lord had done horrible things to his beloved. Draco hated seeing Harry like this, but he couldn't let him hide out in a cave and skip their 7****th**** year at Hogwarts. Harry got nervous around all the people that kept thanking and hugging him. He did not view himself as some big hero, or savor of the wizarding world. Finally Harry had started hiding out at his Godfather's deserted house. That wasn't much better because he was living with the ghosts of all the people he didn't save during the war. Draco had come and stayed with him as long as he could, but Draco must attend to some of the Malfoy estate problems before he goes off to his final year at Hogwarts. **

**Harry looked up at Draco, who was a little under a half a foot taller. Harry wasn't going to let his fears interfere with his last day with Draco before they went back to school. "Draco I am fine!" Harry flashed Draco a smile, knowing that he could tell it is fake. **

"**Harry, we don't have to go. You went shopping and were a very good sport about it, you don't need to go to lunch."**

"**Yeah, I do." Harry's eyes brightened with determination. "**_**Dragon, I really wanna go to lunch with you…**_**" Harry hissed into Draco's ear. Draco's eyes become lust covered again. Harry smirked. A true Malfoy like smirk.**

"**OK." Draco quickly put his brain back in his head as he led Harry to a little French Restaurant. **

**For a while the couple ate in silence. A small smile, or a quick glance was all that was exchanged. Than Harry looked at Draco and asked the question that has been on his mind for a while. "Draco, what is going to happen to us back at school?" Most of Harry's friends did not know about his and Draco's relationship. They had kept their relationship a secret last year in fear of what the other ****Slytherin ****and ****Gryffindors ****would do.**

**Draco had thought about this just about as much as Harry had, possibly more. "Oh God Harry I don't know." Harry looked surprised and hurt. "Babi I wanna be with you every moment of every day." He grabbed Harry's hand. "When we go back next week, I want the whole school to know that you belong to me, as I belong to you. I don't care what my friends and house mates think, they are nothing to me compared to how you make me feel." Harry started to cry, and Draco frowned. "Babi don't cry! Look I'm sorry. If you wanna keep us a secret, I understand. I will do anything to keep you Harry, anything your heart desirers." Draco looked scared, and was on the verge of tears as well. **

"**Dragon, NO!" Draco's tears started to come out of hiding. "I wanna be with you to! Don't think that I don't wanna be with you. It is just that no one has ever put me first, no one has ever said anything like that to me." Harry got up from his seat as Draco still tried to comprehend what was happening. He knelt down in front of his boyfriend. "Dragon, I love you." As soon as he said this, he looked into his lover's****eyes. **

"**Babi, I love you too. More than you will ever understand!" He leaned over and captured Harry's lips with his. It was soft yet demanding, a simple act portraying all that they felt for each other. It may only have lasted a second, but to the lovely couple it lasted forever. The rest of their lunch went by much faster. They were the happiest they had been in a long time. When it was time for Harry to floo back to his prison, **_**yes everywhere is a prison with out my Dragon**_**, Draco kissed his love one last time on his lips as he gently pushed him into the green flames. He knew Harry would be home safely, and he would stay up lying all night staring at the ceiling dreaming of when Draco would be back home with him. Little did Harry know, Draco would be doing the exact same thing. **

**Later that night as Harry lay awake in his bed, he realized that he was going to get Draco a very nice back to school gift. He was going to show Draco just how lucky he is to be the love of Harry's life.**

**One the first day of school, Harry dressed in his old rags, as Draco liked to call them, but folded up in his small book bag were another pair of pants. Draco had a large lesson coming up, and Harry was glad to play teacher. **

"**Harry!" Draco called running over to Harry. Harry just flashed him a smile and motioned for him to meet him on the train. Harry maneuvered to the last cabin on the train. He quickly pulled out his surprise from his bag. He changed his pants and removed his shirt. He strong tan Quidditch chest was open against the September breeze coming in from the open window. Harry knew it was only moments before Draco would walk in there and see the sight of his life. **

**As the sliding door opened, Harry smirked. "Harry why in Salazar Slytherin's name did you have… to choose… this cabin…" Draco gulped. He had saw Harry the moment he walked into the cabin, but it took a while for his brain to realize what Harry was wearing. **

**Now Draco's brain was lost, and for good Harry hoped. If Draco got mad at Harry's little stunt, his whole plan would be ruined. "**_**Do you like what you see, Dragon**_**?" Harry hissed at Draco. He could see Draco's eyes glaze over with pure lust. Harry's plan had worked. Harry quickly locked the cabin's door and performed a silencing charm in the cabin. He would not be pleased if anyone walked in or was listening to the next series of events.**

"**Harry…" Draco chocked out. "What… are … you… wearing…?" Harry had walked over to Draco and started to leave tons of little love bites on the bits of Draco's uncovered neck and shoulders. **

"_**Leather**_**" Harry hissed into Draco's ear. **_**"Just for you my Dragon. I saw what it did to you in the store, and I thought it was time you had your own private show." **_**Draco shivered. It was not cold in the cabin, but the things Harry was saying, was driving him mad. He couldn't take it anymore. Harry looked to god damn sexy in those pants. His ass was so round and strong. Draco grabbed it as he sat to steady himself. In doing he pulled Harry into his lap, grinding both of their prominent erections together. "Does my Dragon wanna play?" Harry asked sexily into Draco's ear. Draco responded by pressing his lips firmly into Harry's. Draco bit Harry's lips, greedily asking for entrance. **

**Harry gasped his lips opening just enough for Draco to get in. Their tongues danced and fought. They had kissed and have had sex before, but nothing like this. There was so much passion built up, so much lust shared between the two, it was becoming impossible to tell where one started and the other begins. "To much clothes. " Draco panted when they broke away for a second to breath. **

"**Yes, Dragon, there is to much between us." Harry had some how kept his cool, and his brainpower. Harry led Draco's hands once again to the claps on his brand new leather pants. This time Draco did not hesitate to un-do them. Harry helped him slide the pants down his strong firm legs. Next Harry un-did Draco's jeans, releasing Draco's throbbing member from it denim prison. Draco's lips quickly found Harry's. Soon boxers and Draco's shirt were discarded in the cabin. All that mattered was Harry's skin was touching Draco, and Draco's skin was on Harry. Draco shifted lowering Harry onto the floor. **

**Both boys were cleaned up and dressed by the time they had reached Hogwarts. Harry and Draco noticed that this time was different. But they didn't understand why. This time not only did their bodies become one, but also did their magic and sprit, making this the most pleasurable experience on earth. **

**Two weeks later during Potion class, Harry sent an origami stork flying over to Draco. Draco looked back at his lover and smiled. Harry had this beautiful smile on his face and he looked as it he was glowing with happiness and pride. Draco loved it when Harry sent him love notes, made the muggle way into animals, during class. The stork was a new animal though. Usually Harry was fond of sending dragons to his Slytherin Dragon. Draco just shrugged, carefully unfolding the paper creature. **

**Draco nearly died of shock as he read what was written, but soon a wide grin emerged from his pale face. In Harry's scribble handwriting were four simple words: Dragon we are PREGNANT**


	2. Chocolate Covered Cherries

**Author's Note: Yup I finally finshed the 2nd chapter. Sorry its late!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have got caught up with school work and major, MAJOR, writer's block. Finally it took my Appa staying up with me all night to finish it. So since today he turned 17, this fanfic is dedacted to him. HAPPY BIRTHDAY APPA!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and if my faithful readers are really paying close attention, you will see an annocent he made in it. If you think you figured it out comment and say so, Ill e-mail if you'll right or wrong. Thank you to my beta Moon Bear, cause it would not have been posted for another day or so with out her. DOMO!!!!!! Love yah Moon. Have fun reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**(Draco we are Pregnant!)**

**Draco was surprised you could give him that, but this was a good surprise. His baby was having their baby. Draco was going to be a father! "****Shit what are we going to do about raising this child while going to school?"**

**"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, but would you please keep from using such foul language in my classroom, and please keep your private life out side this classroom." Professor Snape said to Draco as he kept his back to the classroom of Slytherins and Gryffindors. Snape was a very cruel man, but he was also Draco's godfather and the only family he had left. **

**"Yes, sir." Draco mumbled. He looked back at Harry, who still had that idiot grin on his face. **_**Being pregnant must really do odd things to a guy cause Harry has been wearing the grin all morning! **_

**Luckily Draco did not say this out loud, for the school had not yet been told about Harry being Draco's lover, and now carrying their children. **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

By lunchtime that day, the whole school hard heard about Draco being father, and had bets going on to who was the mother. A girl in Ravenclaw bet 16 Gallons that Pansy was the mother, and a boy in Hufflepuff bet 21 Gallons that Hermione was the mother. No one in their right mind thought that Harry was carrying Draco's unborn babies. And that is why Luna Lovegood was now talking quietly to Harry Potter.

"It is you isn't, Harry?" Luna looked crazily at Harry while reading the Quibbler at an old angle.

"Huh?" Harry replied looking up from his mac-n-cheese.

"You're the father of Malfoy's child!" Luna whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry chocked on his lunch. His face became a pink tint, and he quickly glanced over at Draco. "Luna what would give you that idea?"

"Oh nothing, really. Just that goofy grin you have glued onto your face, and the fact that you haven't stop staring at Malfoy." Luna smiled.

"Ohh… well… umm… I'm not pregnant… boys can't get pregnant!"

"Unhuh…" Luna winked. "So are you mad that Malfoy is having someone else's baby?"

Harry's face went even redder shade of pink. "Luna, come on! What would give you the idea that I would care who the hell was having Malfoy's baby?"

"Oh just that fact that I saw you giving Malfoy a very nice kiss, before Charms last week! Well it would be Draco to you, Harry, I would hope." Luna just smiled at Harry's dumbstruck look, before she got up and slowly made her way out of the great hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As the rest of the month went on Harry and Draco were starting to worry about what was to happen to them and their children. Harry's stomach was getting bigger by the day and they were starting to worry how long they were going to be able to keep Harry's pregnancy a secret. But then again this is Hogwarts and you didn't have to worry long about anything!

Later that day during dinner Harry got a letter from Dumbledore to meet him in his office as soon as he was done eating. Harry looked over at his secret lover and saw that Draco looked to have the same piece of parchment as him.

Harry walked out the Great Hall as soon as he finished his stuffed chicken and mashed potatoes, and Draco was right on his heels. As soon as the doors to the Great Hall's large oak doors closed behind Draco, he pushed Harry against the wall. Harry made the motion as if to push him away, and Draco quickly captured his lips in a searing kiss. Harry moaned, a little to loudly, but Draco quickly silenced him with another kiss. Harry was quickly becoming hard as Draco rubbed his belly in small circles. "Babi we should stop." Harry looked hurt by this comment but they both knew they had to be at the Headmaster's office and stopping for a quick round of hot kinky sex was not in the picture.

"Come on!" Draco grabbed Harry's hand as he led him to Professor Dumbledore office.

"Oh hello boys!" The Headmaster said as he welcomed them into his office. "I hope you know why I asked you to come to see me tonight." Harry and Draco looked at each other, both were clueless on what Dumbledore wanted. "Well it seems that I had not made myself clear enough. I asked you hear to talk about what we are going to do about you and your children."

Harry calmly looked into his mentor's eyes and asked, "But Headmaster why would I care about Draco's child"

"Well Harry for one you just called Mr. Malfoy here by his first name. And boys you should know that nothing goes on in this castle that I do not know about." Dumbledore's smirk spread across his face as both boys' faces went a nice shade of pink.

"But Professor…" Draco began, being the first out of the couple to gain his speech back. "No matter what you say I will not let Harry get rid of the baby, or will I stop seeing him!"

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, I would never say such a thing. In fact I will support you boys in whatever you decided. I would hope that you would want to keep Harry's children alive!"

"Excuse me Professor?" Harry looked at those dazing blue eyes. "But I am only having one child. At first I thought it was a slip but, now you said it twice."

"Oh yes of course Harry. How silly of me." Dumbledore said winking at Harry. "Now boys the reason I called you hear today, is I was wondering what you two plan to do for your living arrangements while you are still in school?" Both boys looked the Headmaster with a confused look. "Now I personally would like to see you two get your own private rooms, but that is just an old man's thoughts." The two lovers nodded their heads vigorously, giving the old man approval. "Very good boys, now the dorm already for you two to move in tonight, I'll have Dobby bring your luggage to the dorm. The dorm is behind the tapestry of Appa and Tou-san's marriage ceremony on the 3rd floor, and the password is chocolate covered cherries."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry and Draco took off running as soon as Dumbledore had shut the door. It was now past curfew and neither boy cared. As soon as Harry had reached the bottom of the steps, he pulled Draco into a very passionate kiss, and he slowly started to undo Draco's tie. By pushing their bodies together to create much needed friction, Harry made his lover breath a deep sexual moan. "Not here." Panted Draco, and Harry quickly lead him to a barley used corridor.

"Better?" Harry asked his eyes completely lust covered. All Draco could do was nod, as his pants became a pool around his ankles. Harry quickly dropped to his knees as he came face to face with Draco's manhood. Draco moaned again as he felt his lover mouth close around him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Both of the boys eventually made it up to their new room, as the sun was starting to rise. They were tired and sore from the cold floor, and both wanted a nice nap and a cold shower. "Chocolate covered cherries." Draco mumbled, as he and Harry stumbled into the room. Neither was paying much attention to look at their surroundings, there would be time for that in the morning. Both boys slowly removed everything but their boxers and laid down to bask in the happiness they shared. Harry snuggled closer to Draco dieing to feel the warmth and the love he always put out. And Draco moved his body to engulf Harry in a full body hug. They were comfortable and at peace. "Babi, will you marry me?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Draco had said this to Harry every night they had the chance to sleep in the same bed for the past 3 months. He was never brave enough to ask Harry when he was awake, but he hoped that with the children coming Harry would say yes. Draco soon fell into a deep sleep, reliving their wonderful night in the deserted hallway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Little did the two boys know but during their adventures in that corridor, they had made some of the panting extremely hot. Professor Dumbledore sat in his office with a peaceful grin on his face. His plan had worked. Draco and Harry were happy and expecting twins, even if they didn't know it yet.


	3. Cherries & You

**Author's Note: Wow two chapters in one day!!! Thank you again Moon for being my beta when I am sure you had tons of homework. Again this is part of Appa's Birthday gifty. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! This one was inspired by him and his cherries! Love you Appa! Well I hope you injoy, and comment me if have any ideas on what should happen next. I sense a strong mental block coming on! Sorry!**

** I dont not own HP, or anything related to it... I do like to believe that somenight I own Draco Malfoy but that is only in my dreams.**

By Saturday afternoon Harry's friends were starting to worry where he was whisked off to. Ron had watched as Dobby had packed all of his best friends belongings with out a single word. He had run straight to his girl friend Hermione. "Ron don't worry!" Hermione said rubbing small circles in Ron's back. "I am sure Harry is fine." Hermione just really wanted to get Ron alone so she could have her way with him.

"Herm!" Ron begged. He loved when she rubbed his back, but it also made his southern region call for attention and his lover knew that.

"I know sweetie-pie." The smartest girl in Hogwarts whispered husky into her boyfriend's ear.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Meanwhile in Draco and Harry's room, Harry was just starting to stir. His hand absently drifted south, and Draco woke suddenly. Moving careful as to not move his lover, Draco headed up off the green and silver four-poster bed into the beautifully decorated red and gold bathroom. There was a bathtub big enough for two, and a very large shower. Draco's mind went to bad places as he thought of what would happen in that shower and tub. But he pushed those thoughts away as he quickly hoped into the shower and began to rinse the evidence of their adventures in the hallway off his body.

"Dragon?" Harry asked as he walked into the bathroom. He could see Draco washing himself through the crystal like sliding door of the shower.

"Hmm?" Draco asked as he slipped out of the shower and wrapped on of the white fluffy towels around his waist.

"Dragon, I'm hungry."

"Ok Babi, I'll ask Dobby to bring us up something because I think we missed lunch."

"No, I want pickles and ice cream!" Harry begged.

"You want what?" Draco asked confused. Who in their right mind would want pickles and ice cream?

"Pickles and ice cream. Luna once told me that it is good for growing babies and I think it sounds really good."

"Harry don't believe everything Loony tells you. Some people say that her mother was on some type of muggle drug while she was pregnant with her."

"Don't say that about Luna!"

"I'm sorry but that is what people think about Looney and you have to admit they have good reason." Draco said moving as if to wrap his arms around Harry.

"Don't touch me!" Harry sobbed. "I can't believe you would say something like that about one of my friends!"

"Hey Babi, I'm sorry! I wont say anything like that again."

"Don't Babi me!" Harry grumbled.

"Calm down Harry. I said I was sorry." Draco then coughed under his breath, "Damn these mood swings…"

"I don't wanna be around you Malfoy if you seem to think that this is a mood swing!" Harry yelled as he stormed out of the room, locking himself in their bedroom.

"But what did I do?" Draco yelled though the door, but no answer came from the other side. He didn't know what to do him and Harry never really fought before, so Draco left the bathroom though the door that led to the living area. He sat in one of the overstuffed leather chair and fell asleep reading up on his History of Magic homework.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

A few hours later Harry came out of the bedroom to see Draco sleeping in that same chair. Draco stirred as he felt Harry enter the room. He looked into Harry's eyes and saw they were blood shot with tears. He opened his arms wide, motioning for Harry to come sit on his lap. Harry walked slowly over to his lover and lowered himself into his lap. Draco wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, giving him a really big bear hug. "Babi, I'm really sorry." Harry kissed the tip of Draco's nose letting him know he was forgiven. "Do you still want that pickles and ice cream?"

"No, I have something else in mind." Harry said as he led Draco slowly to the bedroom. In side their bedroom was a bowl of chocolate syrup and a bowl of cherries. Harry quickly placed a light kiss on Draco's lips as he lowered Draco to the bed. He moved with the swiftness and beauty as a snake as he removed both his and Draco's cloths. Harry dipped his finger into the bowl of chocolate and slowly licked off every drop. Draco released a moan, as his body got really hot. Harry dipped his finger in again but this time began to draw on Draco muscular stomach. At first it was just random swirls, but than it became words, such as "I love you." "Fuck me hard." and "Thank you". After filling up on the space on his lover's tummy, Harry reached over a grabbed the bowl of cherries. He stated to dip the cherries into the chocolate covering Draco's body, and he fed them to himself and Draco. When all the cherries were gone and both boys had become very hard, Harry started to lick the rest of the chocolate off Draco's body.

"I need you now!" was all Draco could say before, he rolled Harry over and took him without perpetration.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Before both boys had drifted off to sleep after there exciting night with cherries and chocolate, Draco looked over at Harry and asked. "Babi what did you have a craving for?"

Harry replied, half a sleep, "You."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Our two favorite boys were not ready for what would happen in the morning. It seems that our spying painting, had spread the news about the wizarding world's savor, and by breakfast everyone in school would know, who controlled Draco Malfoy.


	4. Harry's Diary

Author's Note!!  
**I know this is really, REALLY, really late but I have had no idea what to write! Well I have jotted stuff down, midterms and stuff took hold of my mind... Finally I have had the time I have been looking for to make my notes into your fanfiction... Won't say how good it is but it is a insight into Harry's mind... Nothing but pure fluff really, but I tried. There is a Halloween chapter coming, and maybe this break I can think of something good for our favorite lovers to do for the holidays. smile Have fun and remember to comment!!! Thanks!!! **

**I don't own anything HP related, but I try to do somethings with JKRowlings babys that make me feel all warm and cozy inside!!**

Harry's Diary

Dear Diary  
Hmph! Draco said I should write in this stupid thing to help deal with my rabid mood swings! I don't have rapid mood swings!!! How dare he say that? I just think he can't handle doing something wrong. But than again I love him right? He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Oh god now I am crying! What would Draco think of me now? DRACO YOU BETTER NOT READ THIS! I mean that would be just like him to! To read my diary. I can't wait till he gets back from having a meeting with Snape. I know Professor Snape. Draco keeps telling me that he is all Draco has in the way of family. I think that is one of the reasons me and Draco get along so well. We both lost our families during the war. I mean he was right there, by my side, when I defeated the Dark Lord. I would be nothing without my Dragon. Oh my Gryffindor there are those pesky tears again. I can't wait for this pregnancy to be over. I wanna see my baby now! Draco says some days I whine too much about wondering what the sex is. He thinks I should just go talk to Madam Promfrey, but than again the school really doesn't know yet. I know my friends are probably worried. Friday night I was whisked out of my room and no one saw me yesterday. Well no one except Dragon. He told me to stay in the room today, or at least till he got back from talking to Professor Snape. Snape sent him an owl right after the school had breakfast. (Me and Draco ordered in, if you get my hint) Maybe the Slytherins are worried where the Prince had run off to, or maybe they are still trying to figure out who is carrying his baby. Ha, no one, except Luna, thinks it is me. I told her she was right to, and I know she won't tell anyone. Plus as Draco says who would believe Loony. Sorry Luna! That's sounds like Draco now. Later I guess!

Draco was pissed. How dare Snape say that he and Harry were not being careful and were caught? He was sure that Loony or Dumbledore let something slip. They haven't even been out of their room since they got them Friday night. Draco stalked his way to his godfather's office. Most of all the students at Hogwarts were still eating or catching up on some sleep and homework, and anyone who was unfortunate to come across him would be hexed to fast, it would have made the Dark Lord himself proud. As Draco knocked once on the door before it was opened and he walked inside.

"Draco" Snape said with his usual draw.  
"Godfather" Draco said matching his godfather's tone.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"No, and enough of the pleasantries. We both know why I am here, so lets get done to it."  
"As you wish young Master Malfoy. The grape vine today at breakfast was about an encounter that happened in the dungeon hallway between our very own savior of the wizarding world and the young Master Malfoy."  
"But godfather no one saw us. Me and Harry both checked before we really did anything."  
"Ahh Draco I heard it straight from the horse's mouth, as the muggles like to say, that you were not in any condition to keep watch."  
Draco face blushed a brilliant shade of red. "But no one was there i swear."  
"No human was present my dear boy. It was something neither of you would have thought to look for. A painting. "  
"The paintings are not turning against the students" Draco was shocked by this comment. Every person that went to Hogwarts knew that the painting kept your secrets. You never had to worry about them ratting out a student. It was like some unspoken code of portrait honor.  
"I felt the same way Draco" there was softness in Snape's voice. It was only there when he talked to his godson.

Draco returned to his dorm with Harry. Harry was sitting on the black sofa writing in the diary that Draco had given to him. He was proud. Harry was such a beautiful creature. Nothing was more beautiful than him. he hated to tell him this. "Harry the paintings are against us now. They know. The time has come to tell them. I'm so sorry about this."  
Harry looked up and saw tears forming in Draco's eyes. "Dragon, as long as I am with you I don't mind. Yes it would have been nice to have more time but we both knew this was going to happen on day, and it is better that we do it now than later." Harry stood up and walked over to his lover. He took Draco into his arms and kissed away all the troubles of his meeting with his Godfather. In the morning Harry would tell his friends where he was living and the state of his pregnancy, as Draco Malfoy would tell his followers who his lover was once and for all. This was the start of something new for the both of them. No more secrets, no more lies, the world would know that Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry James Potter, and the savior of the wizarding world was carrying the grandchild of a death eater. The couple didn't care though, they were happy and right now that was all that mattered.

Dear Dairy

Draco was pleased that I'm still writing in you. We told the school today that I'm pregnant and Dragon is the father. A lot of people were not to pleased, but it went better than expected! Hermione is totally supporting and can't wait to come over tomorrow for tea. Ron on the other hand is not coping as well. He is still trying to understand how his best mate is pregnant and shagging Malfoy Jr. Herm says he'll come around eventually. I really do hope so! Draco is being so caring about my needs anymore. Always rubbing my back and getting me whatever I want. Anything! I mean yesterday when I wanted bacon and picked pears, he got up right away, and got them for me. My Dragon is finally trying his hardest to make me happy. I love him with all my heat, my soul, and body. My mood swings have finally gotten better…. Maybe, just maybe he was right about you.

-Harry James Potter


End file.
